


Crimson Lust

by IWishIWastheMoon



Series: Lust Collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut, There is a sex toy, Threesome, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWishIWastheMoon/pseuds/IWishIWastheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie works as a make-up artist on set of Crimson Peak. She is in for a ride, when Tom Hiddleston asks her to be the make-up artist on set when they are shooting the sex scene between his and Mia Wasikowska's character. Sir Thomas Sharpe makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Set

The shoot has been exhausting; Guillermo is pushing us all to our limits, but from what I have been able to see the results are also mind-blowing. The cast is talented and seem to have an easy camaraderie which usually, in my experience, makes things work. My favourite customer, Tom Hiddleston, has been stunning throughout. His part is very demanding emotionally and Sir Thomas Sharpe takes him to dark places. Still every day in my make-up chair, whether it is morning when we are helping him to transform into Sharpe or late at night when I help him rid himself of his costume and wig, he is always smiling, always sunny.

The strain of the shoot starts to show in him only towards the very end of the shoot, when the more explicit scenes between him and the actresses start to take place. They are about five days into shooting the sex scenes when Tom shows up in my trailer very tense. I have seen the script pages for the day, and know it is going to be a hard day for him. The scene between his character and Mia’s will be both sexy and bloody.

He sits in his chair, surprisingly quiet, while I apply his make-up, changing his ruddy and rosy looks into the pale and brooding face of Sir Thomas Sharpe. I always marvel how little make-up can change his features so greatly. He has that rare ability of the best actors I know. Even though he is terribly handsome, he is still able to make himself a blank canvas and transform his features to fit a character. After helping him in his wig, I stare at a dark and handsome stranger, who has an aura of danger around him. His eyes are still Tom’s; though, Sir Thomas becomes visible only just before Guillermo shouts action. This morning his eyes are more or less filled with frustration.

“Are you ok?” I have to ask him.

He raises his hand to his face, and groans “I’m sorry, darling; I’m not much of a company right now. The sex scenes are surprisingly difficult to do”. He is blushing, “and that is not an appropriate topic to discuss with one’s female colleague”.

“It’s ok. I’ve heard everything there is to hear about sex scenes. I probably could start my own practice to advise freaked out movie stars on doing sex scenes”, I laugh softly.

My make-up chair and relationship with my actors is a source of pride to me. In my chair they relax and focus on the scenes they are about to shoot as well as unwind after a hard day. And I have always prided myself to be an excellent listener and one of the reasons I’m never short of work is that I always keep the confidence of my customers, whether they complain about a director or confess their insecurities to me.

Tom shoots me an inquiring look, and smiles back at me. “Well, that’s good to know, because there is one freaked out actor sitting in your chair”.

“Tell me”, I encourage him, “it usually helps to share.”

“Well, this is somewhat embarrassing, but I don’t feel right to speak about this to Guillermo either, he is not that close to me as a director”, he explains.

“It’s just that it’s so god-damn frustrating to do the sex scenes while having no real sex. I really haven’t had any time to date anyone for months now, Coriolanus took all my energy and I came here directly after the play finished."

When he starts to speak, I feel my face flush with colour. Ok, his real-life sex life was not the topic I expected to hear about. Luckily, I have time to school my face, while Tom is pondering his predicament.

“Usually this hasn’t been an issue with me, I’ve done my share of nude scenes, but these are so fucking explicit, that it’s almost impossible to prevent...things, you know, from reacting", his eyes meet mine and despite the make-up I’m able to see the red on his cheeks.

Pinching myself hard I try to look attentive and professional, even though my imagination already serves me with an eyeful of naked Tom with his cock standing proud. _Stupid woman, you don’t invite Tom Hiddleston to speak about sex, and think you can act all cool._

“Well, I think that is something that every male actor I’ve met has had to face one time or the other. And I could imagine that Mia understands. What I’ve been able to see, your relationship with her is a pretty solid one”, I offer as nonchalantly as possible.

“She is a very good friend of mine, we’ve known each other for years, so she is nice about it, but I have a hard time accepting my own reactions. Some of the scenes are not exactly fully consensual, and I’m starting to freak out that I’m even entertaining an idea of being aroused in a situation like that, and even worse, getting aroused while shooting those scenes.” He clearly is upset about the idea of getting turned on by the rough sex scenes.

I draw a long breath, _get a grip Maggie, you invited the discussion, now it’s your job to help the poor guy_. I take his chin into my hand and lift it so he meets my eyes. “I know you weren’t exactly planning to share this, and you feel embarrassed talking about this with a woman, but I’m honoured that you trust me with your concerns.” He smiles at me, clearly relieved that I didn’t smack him in the head after his confession.

“Now, I’m going to tell you what I’ve told to numerous actors over the years, when they’ve freaked out over getting hot and bothered while shooting a sex scene.” I grin at him.

“There is a nice bathroom here in the trailer. I’ll step out to run a few errands, and while I’m gone you will go there and jerk yourself off. Take your time, make it good. After you’ve done, I come back in, and we’ll fix your make-up and you're ready to go", I frown my eyebrows at him, trying my best to look like a stern teacher.

His eyes widen with shock and then he laughs. It is that lovely full laugh that makes my toes curl.

“You are an intimidating lady, when you put your mind to it”, he laughs, wiping tears out of his eyes.

“Well, you have to be, working with all these crazy people around me”, I smile at him. “And Tom, don’t worry about getting turned on by the scenes. In though you’re in character, your sub-conscious knows it’s a fantasy, your body is just reacting to the physical aspect of it. I’ve known you long enough to know that you would never ever act like Sir Thomas does.”

“Thanks, darling”, he rises from the chair to give me a kiss on the cheek. His lips are warm and soft against my skin. I gulp audibly and take a step back, trying to find my sass.

“Well, sir. There was one more task you have to complete before you’re free to go.”

Tom blushes.

“Yes, that was a serious piece of advice”, getting my confidence back, I try not to laugh at his adorable face and instruct him that I’ll be gone for 20 minutes and will go get us some fresh coffee.

When I get back with a fresh pot, Tom is sitting on the chair browsing through the script. Before I have a chance to say anything, he offers “Yes, mistress. I did you what you ordered”.

“Good”, I say to him, trying to banish the visual of him palming his cock, “you feel better now, don’t you?”

His eyes squint as he looks at me: “Yes, ma’am.”

There is a moment of tension in the air, when he measures me with his eyes. “Your advice was very much appreciated”, his voice drops a notch, and I feel my insides clench. He brushes my cheek with his fingers, licking his lips.

I don’t know what would have happened if the director’s assistant hadn’t barged in. Tom is needed on the set, and with a sigh he lets his hand drop. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before following the assistant out.

**********

I’m taking a nap in my trailer when a loud knock awakens me. Guillermo’s assistant rushes in, “Maggie, put your stuff together, we need you.”

Yawning I ask him, “Why on earth would you need me? Rita was supposed to take care of the make-up between the takes”.

“She has gotten some nasty stomach bug, and Guillermo sent her home and she is not to set her foot here until she is fully recovered. And Tom asked specifically you.”

***********

The set is dimly lit. In addition to Tom and Mia, only Guillermo and his cinematographer are present. Guillermo greets me pleased that I arrived quickly. I explain to him that I didn’t have time to go through the scene in detail so I’m not really sure what I need to do. Rita, our most senior make-up artist, is usually responsible for attending the more sensitive scenes and I’ve never been present when they are shooting a sex scene.

“Ok, love, let’s go through the scene”, Guillermo nods and walks me where Tom and Mia are waiting for us. The centre piece of the set is a big Victorian looking bed with leather straps tied in the bed post.

“So, we’ve already shot the first bit where Sir Thomas and Edith have changed into their robes, and started kissing.”, Guillermo starts explaining, his hands wildly following his speech “so what happens next is that Sir Thomas will get a bit rough with Edith, and the innocent girl that she is, she gets scared, and panics. She manages to hit him with a candle stick”, he points out at a candle stick on a table next to the bed.

“After we’ve shot that bit, you’ll need to put the cut on Tom’s temple."

I nod, already looking in my kit to check that I have everything I need with me.

“Sir Thomas gets mad at Edith for reacting like that, and throws her on the bed. While he climbs her, she manages to scratch him on the chest, hard enough to draw blood. Then the scene calms down a bit, Sir Thomas ties her to the bed and is intent on making her enjoy. The next bit is when Edith gets pulled into the passion of the love-making, and when she is climaxing she bites Sir Thomas. And that makes Sir Thomas come.“ Guillermo explains the whole scene like he was describing someone drinking tea. I feel my cheeks flush and see that also Mia seems to be slightly uncomfortable.

“I don’t know about the scratching and biting”, she says with that soft voice of hers. “I’m afraid I’ll hurt Tom.”

“Hey, remember when we prepared the scene”, Tom comforts her with low voice, but I stand close enough that I’m able to hear him, “you can do whatever you want to me. I can take it and the scene will be more realistic if you don’t hold back. I’m bigger and stronger than you, so you don’t have to be afraid of hurting me.”

I see Mia draw a deep breath and nod, “Ok then. You better remember what you said, when I make you bleed”.

Tom laughs at her and promises not to complain. They start talking about the choreography of the scene in more detail, while I walk back to the camera man. I feel nervous, the make-up work I need to do is not difficult, but being present while they shoot the scene makes me feel embarrassed. Just the idea of seeing him doing a sex scene arouses me. There has been this unacknowledged attraction between myself and Tom since we met, and I have to wonder why he asked me to be present.

Guillermo is talking with Tom and Mia, giving them instructions on final camera angles and then he is standing next to me.

“Action.”

I see both Tom and Mia transform in front of my eyes. Suddenly there is no bubbly Mia, but a shy and timid Edith looking at her new husband adoringly, but tense. I can’t see Tom, but Sir Thomas, standing tall and imposing, towering over her tiny wife.

_With a few sure steps Sir Thomas stands in front of her wife, sliding the dressing gown off her shoulders. Edith blushes, lowering her eyes. He looks down her naked body, eyes appreciative._

_“My wife, look at me”, his voice is low. Their eyes meet; his are dark pools of lust, hers shiny and filled with fear and excitement._

_“Undress me”, he commands._

_Her hands shake when they reach the belt of his robe. She slowly opens the belt and slides the robe off his body. She blushes not knowing where to look. Her husband is so tall and handsome. His body is lean and muscular and she can see the dark trail of hair starting from his navel, going downwards. Closing her eyes, she hears her own whimper. Her aunt did not tell her that she would have to look at IT. And it is so big, hanging there between his legs._

_Sir Thomas cups Edith’s chin and pulls her into a kiss. He is tall enough that she is pulled flush against his body. She lets out a small whimper. He kisses her passionately, his lips looking for entrance. Edith is hesitating, not knowing what to do. His hand goes down on her neck, the other one slipping into her hair, guiding her mouth and forcing her to open it. Their tongues clash and his hips buck when his tongue enters her mouth. She is delicious and her innocence is driving him mad with lust._

_The kiss becomes more passionate, and his hands are gripping her more tightly. Edith tries to struggle against him, pushing her hands against his chest. Sir Thomas kisses her neck, now breathing more heavily._

_“Thomas, please”, she whispers, trying to release herself from his powerful embrace._

_He doesn’t pay any heed to her protests, but grips her arse with both hands and pulls her tight against his nakedness. Her body feels amazing against him, it is soft and feminine. His cock is throbbing and he can feel the soft curls of her cunt brush against him._

_“Husband, wait”, there is now panic in her voice and face, as she tries to push Sir Thomas away. “This is too much”._

_“Do not be silly, wife, you are all wet and whimpering from my kisses”, Sir Thomas growls, “do not deny your feelings”._

_Edith has tears in her eyes, and her hands flail almost desperately. Her other hand hits the candle stick by accident, and as if in a dream, she raises it and hits her husband. It isn’t a hard hit, she is but a small woman, but she manages to hit his temple. He releases her, staggering back, cursing._

“Cut”, I hear Guillermo’s voice, “excellent, I think we got that in one take. Good job, you both.”

I can’t help but stare. Tom is standing naked only a few feet from me. His body is muscled, long and lean, and I can see sheen of sweat covering his chest. My eyes drop down, the scene clearly aroused him, and his cock is half-erect. It's a beautiful cock, long and smooth-looking. Even half-erect, his size is impressive. I notice everyone else keeping their eyes on his eyes, and blush, when I realise that he is watching me, clearly seeing where my eyes are directed. Our eyes meet, and a small smile appears on his face. I let my eyes roam a bit more; he is in no hurry to pull his robe back on.

“Maggie”, Guillermo’s voice interrupts my thoughts, “come. Let’s put the cut on Tom’s face”.

Tom finally pulls his robe back on, and sits down on a chair. Guillermo shows me where he wants the cut to be and I set to work. For some minutes we both stay quiet, as I work on creating the cut on Tom’s left temple.

“I hope you’re not bothered that I asked you to be here”, Tom finally says, ”I didn’t realise until Guillermo told me that you usually don’t participate in these kinds of scenes”.

I hum softly, tapping the fake blood on his skin, “Yes, usually it’s the more senior personnel who are asked to attend to ensure that everything is done as respectfully towards the actors as possible”.

My brown eyes seek his blue ones, “But I don’t mind. It’s very interesting.”

“Interesting, huh”, he says, his voice a bit husky, “I hope in a good way.”

“In a very good way”, I watch him, hoping that he sees my arousal.

“Good, I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable,“ he says softly.

His hand brushes my arm, and I can’t help but twitch. He opens his mouth, as to continue, but Guillermo dashes back to us. He is satisfied with the cut on Tom’s head, and they proceed to continue the shoot. Tom and Mia take their places and both drop their robes. Guillermo shouts action and Edith and Sir Thomas are back.

_Sir Thomas covers his temple with his hand, cursing. There is blood dripping between his fingers._

_Edith stands in front of him, eyes wide and terrified, "Thomas, are you hurt? I am sorry, I did not mean...", she takes a step towards her husband, but he launches himself at her._

_He lifts her in the air, and throws her on the bed. Edith whimpers teary-eyed and tries to crawl backwards. Sir Thomas grabs her from ankles and pulls until she falls back. In one move, he is on top of her, straddling her hips with his powerful thighs._

_"You are my wife, to do with as I please", he growls, voice low and threatening, "I have kissed you, I have touched you and I know you quiver under my touch. It is too late now to play coy with me. I will show you pleasure the kind of you never could have imagined, whether you want it or not"._

Guillermo shouts cut, he wants to have close-ups of Tom and Mia's faces while Sir Thomas delivers his speech. I stand frozen in the corner. My hands shake and my breathing is laboured. I have never in my life been more aroused. Tom's naked body is in full display, as he straddles Mia. I see his back muscles flex, when he takes her throat to start his speech. His body is perfect, the lean muscles are hard, and move under his pale skin in a graceful way. Mia is small and soft under him, her tiny body oddly innocent looking.

Guillermo shows Tom to continue after his speech, and he lowers his head to kiss Mia. She arches her body against him, and I see the visible twitch of his cock, when her skin comes in contact with his.

_They are now kissing passionately, Edith yielding to her husband. His hands are on her small breasts, pinching her nipples until they are hard peaks. Edith is now moving under him, hips undulating in a need she does not recognize. Her hands caress Sir Thomas, feeling his muscles, learning the hard contours of a man's body. Her fingers brush over his chest, and her nails bite, scratching his skin. Sir Thomas throws his head back, his long neck bared, as he moans in pleasure._

When Mia’s nails hit Tom’s skin, I see his cock swell. He is now fully erect, and it is impossible to not notice it anymore. He is huge, the cock long and veiny. My breath is laboured, as I stand in my corner trying not to draw attention to myself. I feel my nipples harden and my walls are throbbing with the sight of him. Grateful for wearing a dress, I slowly press my thighs together causing a sweet torturous pressure in my pussy.

"Cut", Guillermo says, voice slightly choked, "let's take a moment, and Maggie can put the scratches on Tom".

Tom and Mia are whispering to each other, both softly laughing at something. They move to get their robes and Mia rises to go get some water. Tom sits at the bed and throws the robe over his lap, not bothering to put it on, as I will need access to his upper body. I can't help but notice that his erection is still pushing against the fabric of the robe.

Tom chuckles ruefully, glancing at his lap: "Unfortunately, even though your advice was solid, it did not help much". He doesn’t seem at all embarrassed, and I try to act my part and not show how shaken I am.

While he speaks I try to get access to his chest, I need to make the scratches start from his collarbone, and lowest ones will be reaching his ribs.

"You're too short, come here so you don't pull a muscle", Tom spreads his legs, and I have no choice but go and stand between his naked legs.

I try to focus on my work, but his closeness is clogging my senses. His skin is heated and I stand close enough to feel the warmth radiating of him. He lowers his head and I feel the tip of his nose brush my neck, as I'm bowing down to see the how the scratches look on his chest.

"You know, I just wanted you to know that it isn't Mia who is making me this hard", he whispers, his breath tickling my skin.

I startle at his words. Lifting my head, I drown in his eyes.

"When I know that you're in the room, watching me, I have to fight to keep myself in check".

I gulp audibly, his words go directly to my pussy, already dripping wet from watching him. "Nghhh...I like to watch you", I admit, a slow smile spreading over my face, "I like watching you, how beautiful you are".

His gaze is burning me, and when my fingers slip on his thighs to feel him, his breath hitches and the robe slides down a bit, revealing skin. His thigh is smooth, muscle moving under his skin. Without conscious thought, I spread my hand and my palm covers him, fingers brushing close to his crotch. Tom's pupils dilate, and his hips buck, just a bit, almost like allowing a better access. I’m biting my lips and my surroundings forgotten my hand is reaching for his cock.

"I wouldn't do that", Mia's voice startle me, and I pull my hand back, blushing violently, "if Guillermo sees you, he will kick you out. He doesn't accept any unprofessional behaviour on his set".

Mia's eyes are kind and her tone almost teasing, even though her words are harsh. "Tommy, we need to get ready for the last part."

Tom shakes his head to clear it, and backs down on the bed, slipping under the silk cover.

"Hey hun", Mia whispers to me while climbing under the covers with Tom; "I know why Tom asked you to be here. Watch him carefully, and you'll be in for a treat", she smiles mischievously at me, and gently punches Tom.

"Hey big guy, let me in, I need to get under you".

Tom laughs at her, and before Guillermo shoos me away from the bed, he winks at me, the smirk on his face identical to Mia's.

They arrange themselves, Guillermo standing next to the bed giving instructions on lighting and camera angles. Mia is laying on her back, legs spread and Tom between them. Guillermo helps arrange the silk cover that it covers Tom's ass only partly, leaving a generous amount of round butt cheek visible. Mia is wiggling herself to a better position under him, and I see Tom's cock pressed against her stomach, it's still rock hard, and I swear I can see his tip glisten from pre-cum. Guillermo instructs Mia to raise her leg to prevent the camera catching a glimpse of the action happening against her stomach. While they sift and turn, I slowly walk on the other side of the bed, now seeing Tom's face properly. His eyes find me, full of lust.

"Action"

I watch his face take a more menacing look, as Tom disappears to give room for Sir Thomas.

_Sir Thomas looks at her young and innocent wife writhing under him. "You dare spill my blood", he murmurs low, "it is I and only I who is allowed to draw blood. You have not earned that right, my wife. Not yet."_

_He grips Edith's hands tightly and reaches for the leather straps. He ties her hands to the bed posts with practiced ease._

_"Thomas, what are you doing?" Edith gasps, worry in her voice. She struggles against the straps._

I see Mia roll her hips, effectively pressing Tom's cock tight against her. The friction makes Tom's eyes dilate and I see how his cock twitches.

_Sir Thomas gasps and his face harden. "Do not test me, wife", his fingers press into her soft skin, as he thrusts his hips, deeply penetrating Edith. She lets out a low wail, of pain and pleasure, he is so big and she is small and tight, has never felt a man inside her before. His moves are controlled, allowing her to get used to his girth but demanding her to surrender and allow the pleasure to wash over her._

Tom is now pressed tight against Mia, her hips bucking against him, and I see his cock leaking. His breath is laboured, still staying in character, but I see that it is an effort. My own pussy is throbbing wildly at the sight of him.

_"Now my innocent love", Sir Thomas growls, "I want you to come, yield to me and show me you are mine”._

_His hips undulate, as he thrusts his hardness deeper in her wife. Edith whimpers, trying to fight against the inappropriate feeling, this is not how a husband and wife should join in a marriage bed, but her hips respond to his thrusts in kind, as her climax is approaching._

Mia is moving her hips wildly, each thrust pressing against Tom’s cock. Tom’s face is contorting with pleasure; the friction on his cock is starting to be too much. I have to muffle my own gasps by pressing my hand against my mouth. The scene in front of me is making my knees weak, and my pussy is screaming for touch, any touch to relieve the throbbing.

_Edith is now very close to her climax, her eyes are dilated, cheeks flushed._

_“Oh, husband”, she gasps softly, “what is this?”_

_Sir Thomas is now driving into her with all his power. When Edith reaches her climax, she pushes upwards straining against the leather straps binding her hands. Her mouth hits skin, and there is a flash of white, when her teeth sink into the soft skin under his collarbone. Sir Thomas grunts, as he roughly pulls Edith away from his skin._

_"Only I am allowed to draw blood, do not forget that, my wife", and he sinks his own teeth into her soft flesh._

Tom's moves are more and more erratic. Mia is still relentless, her every move presses Tom's cock between them. From my vantage point, I can see his cock twitching, its head swollen and glistening.

When Mia's teeth graze his skin, Tom comes. I see his cock pulsing wildly, as he spurts his come all over Mia's stomach. My own walls clench painfully at the sight. I don't know what turns me on more: the sight of his thick cock pulsing uncontrollably or his face which remains in total control while he speaks his lines.

I hear somewhere back in my mind Guillermo’s cut. I’m panting almost as hard as Tom is. His head is lowered and I watch him gather himself, before he moves away from Mia.

“That’s a wrap guys, excellent work”, I hear Guillermo say, his voice somewhat strained.

Tom rolls off the bed and pulls Sir Thomas’ robe on. He walks to me, eyes heavy and cheeks flushed.

His lips brush my ear, and his husky voice ignites me.

“Get your ass to my trailer”.


	2. In the Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here. Thanks for your patience and all the sweet notes I’ve received. 
> 
> There’s Dom!Tom. A sex-toy. And a threesome. My apologies to Mia Wasikowska. The only reason she’s here is that she got cast opposite Tom. So, I’m sorry (so not sorry). I hope you enjoy!

I knock on his trailer door and try to stop my hands from shaking. Get a grip Maggie, this is what you've secretly wanted the moment he sat down in your chair. The door opens and there he is, wearing only a towel. His hair is still wet from the shower and I see a few droplets running down his pecs.

"Hi Maggie." He flashes that bright smile of his, like this was any other visit, like I was just coming over for tea. 

"Please do come in", he steps out of the way and lets me in. 

"You look beautiful. Is that a new dress?" He nods towards my dress. 

The dress is made of thin wool and it's my favourite one, it hugs my curves just the right way, not too tight but enough to show my hourglass figure.

Tom shows me to the back of the trailer, where the sleeping area is. The trailers for the stars are really nice. They are not big, but they are cozy, ensuring that it's comfortable enough for the actors to relax between takes. The bed is big, bigger than I'm used to seeing in a trailer like this, but they must have changed it to accommodate his tall frame.

"Would you care for something to drink? I've soda or beer." 

"No, thanks. I'm good." I shift nervously. 

Tom sits down on the bed watching me. "Do I make you nervous, Maggie?" He asks gently. 

"Well, yes. I'm not exactly used to getting summoned to a trailer of some hot movie star." 

God, I hope that he doesn't think I'm one of those girls. In every set there often are a few members of the crew, who are ready to put it out for the stars, and I've seen my share of both male and female actors to make use of it, either to alleviate the boredom during the filming or just to take advantage for the free sex available.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that" Tom says with his soothing voice. That man could probably calm down a raging bull, if he put his mind to it. 

"I know you're not one of those girls". Oh great, now he's a mind reader. I blush a bit more. He smirks at me, but there is no malice, just his usual mischievous grin. 

"Oh Maggie dear, sometimes I'm surprised how experienced in this business you are, your face is like an open book, every emotion showing." 

Now I'm blushing for real, does that mean what I think it does?

Now Tom laughs, "Yes, it hasn't been very difficult to notice that you have a crush on me". 

He takes a hold of my hips and pulls me between his legs. 

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. The good news is that I've got a crush on you too."

I raise my eyes to meet his. He is still smiling, "I know that you're not one of those girls and I hope you know that I'm not one of those guys either. I like you and the more I've gotten to know you over the weeks the more I feel I can trust you." 

A relief washes over me. For a moment, after what happened on the set, I was afraid that he was like so many of those actors that just fuck their way through willing girls. 

"My tastes are sometimes a bit quirky, but I think you might appreciate some quirkiness in a lover." 

Oh, I should have seen this coming. Apparently, my instincts guide me, even unconsciously. 

"Am I right, Maggie?" He is watching me closely now.

“Yes, Sir”, I whisper, “you are right.”

He hums appreciatively at my choice of words. “Good girl.” 

“Now, I would like to see you undress.”

At his words, all my nervousness is gone. This is now familiar ground. I don’t have to guess what he might want; now I know.

I start slowly removing my clothes. Tom helps me to open the zipper of my dress, and I shake it off me. Next off comes my underwear. I don’t spend much time on those; I take off my bra and panties rather unceremoniously. If Tom would have wanted me to do it slowly, he would have told me. Soon I stand in front of him, naked. His eyes roam my body. 

“Oh, you look gorgeous Maggie. So soft and curvy.”

He pulls me back between his legs, and his hands travel my body. He feels my arms, my sides, brushing my hips, but not touching any of the parts of my body that he knows will soon scream for his touch. I stand there, enjoying his teasing. His hands ghost over my breasts, and I feel his warm breath on my skin. My nipples harden, and he smiles. 

“Now, give me your mouth.”

Obediently, I let him kiss me. His lips are soft and I can feel the slight scratch of his stubble. I am pressing closer to him, and feel his cock harden. His mouth dominates me, demanding me to surrender, which I gladly do. I offer him my tongue, and he sucks it, pulling it into his mouth. I moan softly, but stop immediately. I don’t know, whether he wants me to stay quiet or not.

Tom chuckles, “Oh, you are a good pet.” 

He cups my chin and lifts my face. Our eyes meet. His eyes are dark with lust, and my pussy clenches at the sight. He wants me as badly as I want him. 

“Don’t be afraid of showing your pleasure. I want you to use your voice.”

“Yes, Sir. I will do that”, my voice quivers. 

“Climb on the bed now. On your back and raise your hands above your head.” The combination of his commanding words and soft tone is arousing me like no other. I climb on the bed and lie on my back. Tom pulls out some leather straps that look suspiciously like the ones they used on the set earlier. He swiftly ties my hands to the bed posts. 

Standing next to the bed, the towel still around his hips, his eyes roam my naked body. His cock is pushing against the towel, already fully erected. I want him naked, but I know I can’t demand anything of him. He sees where my eyes are directed at, and smiles. Slowly his hands reach the towel and he lets it drop. His cock springs free, hard and so beautiful. Tom palms his cock, his long and graceful fingers caressing the shaft.

“Spread your legs.”

I open my legs, offering him the view of my pussy. He watches me intently, his hand not stopping for a moment. My whole body is screaming for his touch, I’ve been in a state of continuous arousal since I laid my eyes on Tom’s naked body on the set. My pussy is so wet, that I know Tom can see it from where he stands. I spread my legs a bit more and dig my ass into the mattress. Slowly, I start undulating my hips and clenching those delicious muscles deep in my pussy. Tom’s hand stops for a moment, but he doesn’t say anything. He allows me to continue. His other hand reaches for his balls, and he starts gently tugging them, while the one on his cock continues its slow movement.

“I wonder, my pet. Would you be able to come just by watching me?”, he muses out loud. “Would you try it for me?”

“Please, yes, if you talk to me, Sir”, I’m panting. The idea of him talking me into an orgasm is almost too much to take. 

“Hmmm, this is intriguing”, he smiles. “I think I may do that indeed. But I will help you a bit, to make sure we get there”. He stops stroking his cock, and moves away from the bed. He is rummaging in his bags, and with a pleased sound he pulls out a set of black beads. He walks back to me and climbs on the bed, settling between my legs. 

“These are anal beads, but I’m sure they are big enough to work in your cunt as well,” he says, showing me the beads. I let out a whimper, and my hips buck in invitation. 

“You are eager, aren’t you?” 

I nod at him. 

“No, remember what I said. I want you to use your voice. Now, tell me. Are you eager?” his voice takes a sterner note.

“Yes, Sir. I want you to put those in my pussy”, I pant. I spread my legs and raise my hips to offer him free access. 

“You look to be dripping, that’s good; these should slip in easily enough then.” 

His fingers reach for my slit, using two fingers to spread my folds. When he pushes the beads in me, I moan loudly. My pussy clenches around them hungrily, when they move in me. The beads are large, surprisingly so, for ones meant for anal play, and I can’t help but think what else he does with them. When the beads are deep in my pussy, he moves back to where he stood earlier. 

His cock is glistening, when he continues stroking it. 

“Where were we? Yes, you promised to try and come from only watching and listening me”, he says. There is a darker throaty tone in his voice. His eyes watch me intently, and he starts speaking. 

“You look delicious there. All tied up and completely at my mercy. My little wanton pet, I can see your eyes eating me. Do you like my cock?”

My eyes follow his hand, as it moves on his cock. His strokes are long but still soft enough to just tease, both him and me. A drop of pre-cum is glistening at the tip and I watch him to spread it all over his hardness. My muscles are working to keep the beads moving and massaging my pussy, while my eyes and ears feast on him. Tom continues talking, explaining how turned on he was by me watching him and Mia, how he loves seeing me there, and seeing my body working towards an orgasm. His voice is husky, and every word that falls from his lips he pronounces with precision. I never would have thought it possible, but my climax is fast approaching. The beads keep hitting my g-spot and Tom’s words flow over me. 

“Sir, please, I think I’m coming”, I gasp. 

My hips and muscles are working wildly to keep the beads moving, and my eyes are glued to his cock. His hand is now moving faster, and the other hand is back stroking his balls. 

“Yes, show me your orgasm”, his voice is strained now, but still the words remain controlled. “I want to see you come, how you quiver in front of me, your cunt clenching around those beads.” 

His words tip me over. My back arching, my pussy convulses with the force of my orgasm. My scream echoes in the small space, and I hear Tom’s voice from distance, encouraging me. I lay there gasping for breath. Tom’s still standing, watching me come down from my high. His cock is still hard, and I look at him with a question in my eyes. He chuckles at my expression and gets back on the bed with me. He kneels between my legs. 

“Don’t worry, my pet. You were exquisite in your climax. I don’t want to come yet”, he soothes me. He grips the string coming out of my pussy and slowly pulls the beads out of me. “You looked and sounded delicious, and I want to have my cock in you, when you come the second time”. 

His hands stroke my thighs, and I almost purr under his touch. 

“Thank you, Sir. That was amazing,” I whisper, grateful of this glorious man who decided to allow me to experience this. 

“You were good, Maggie.”

“Who was good?” a voice interrupts him. I jump from the sound, a terrified whimper escaping my lips. 

“You started without me?”

It’s Mia’s voice. I turn my head and there she is, standing a few feet from the bed. She is wearing a comfortable looking hoodie and slacks. Her face is make-up free and she looks even younger than usual. 

“Hello, Mia”, Tom sounds calm, like there is nothing out of the ordinary for him to be naked in bed with a tied girl. “I wanted to make sure that we are nice and relaxed, when you join.” 

“You don’t look very relaxed, though”, Mia nods her head towards his still hard, and impressive cock. “She is, though a bit wild-eyed now, isn’t she. Judging by the sounds, you got her good and relaxed.”

“Yes, Mistress”, Tom smirks. 

Mia starts undressing. I’m shifting on the bed, feeling confused. Tom sees my discomfort and his hands return to stroke me. This time not trying to arouse, but to soothe.

“Maggie, my pet. Mia will join us now. I ask you to trust me and allow this to happen.” He is searching for my eyes. I watch his face, he’s so strong and confident, and I know he will not hurt me. 

“Will you allow this?”

“Yes, Sir”, I whisper. He smiles at me then, that brilliant mischievous grin that always makes my pussy clench. 

He bends down to kiss me. The kiss is slow and gentle, and I appreciate that he is taking the time to make me feel comfortable. We kiss for a long time, his mouth owning mine. His lips and tongue are demanding and every once in a while I feel his teeth scraping my lips. Soon, I’m moaning into his mouth, as the heat starts pooling in me. He is still kneeling between my legs, and my hips are bucking trying to find any friction.

Suddenly, Tom’s head is pulled up. Mia has removed her clothes, and stands next to the bed, naked. She is beautiful, so tiny and graceful with well-defined muscles. She is fisting a chunk of Tom’s curls, and pulls his head up. Tom is motionless. His head is bent back, long neck bared for our eyes. If it weren’t so arousing, it’d be almost funny, how a tiny girl like that makes him submit. 

“Well, Mr Hiddleston. Would you care to give me your mouth”, Mia purrs. 

Tom kisses her. It’s an intense kiss, and I watch them fight for dominance, tongues darting in and out, teeth flashing, when one takes a bite of the other. Mia’s hand doesn’t leave his curls for a second; her grip gets tighter when she pulls his head closer. Tom’s cock keeps bobbing against my lower stomach, and I see the first drop of pre-cum appearing. 

When he moans, Mia releases his mouth, smiling like she had won. Tom smiles back at her, and in a flash their roles are reversed. His hand is gripping Mia’s hair tightly when he pulls her to the bed. 

“Oh no, you don’t get to run things today”, he growls at her. His tone is so different from how he speaks to me. Mia is now pushed against the bed, her head pressed on the mattress. 

“Today, your only role here is to give pleasure to my pet. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I do”, Mia responds. 

She doesn’t seem to mind the reversal of roles; her nipples are turning into hard peaks when Tom’s words hit her. He releases her, and she lifts her head, eyes directed at me. I shift a bit, not really knowing what to do. This is something new to me. 

“Maggie, you have nothing to worry about. Mia’s here, because I want to give you pleasure like you’ve never known.”

I nod my consent, and he smiles at me eyes filled with lust. 

“Well, Mia. Why don’t you show Maggie, how you give pleasure to a beautiful woman”, Tom turns his gaze to Mia, a command in his voice.

And then she is kissing me. Her lips are so much softer than Tom’s against my mouth. She takes it slow at first, allowing me to ease into the kiss. Soon I become bolder and start exploring on my own. I lick and suck her mouth, trying to capture her tongue. She keeps teasing me, offering me her tongue, but withdrawing it just before I’m able to catch it. 

Tom’s hands are exploring my body. They travel from my thighs to arms, finally cupping my breasts. When I feel his mouth close over my nipple, I moan loudly into our kiss. The sensations are so intense, feeling two sets of lips on my body. He is sucking my nipples in earnest now, teasing them into rosy peaks. My back arching, I find his cock and press it against me starting to move to try and relieve the pressure building in my cunt. 

“No, pet. Try and keep still”, his hand grasps my hips and makes me still down. “I want only your voice”. 

“I need more, please”, I beg, breathless from all tingling sensations. 

“You’ll get more, I promise you that”, he chuckles. With a nod he motions Mia to continue. 

She attacks my breasts, continuing where Tom left off. Her mouth devours me, small hands working hard to contain my full breasts. I’m now softly panting, fighting to stay still. Tom’s eyes are on me, watching Mia to suck my nipples, watching my face and every reaction. When Mia’s hand slide into my pussy, his hips buck and he fists his cock. 

“My pet, you have no idea what you do to me”, he pants, “your skin is all flustered, and I can see you stomach ripple when Mia strokes your clit.” 

My eyes are glued to him, and I’m whimpering. Mia’s fingers are working my pussy, two of her fingers fucking me, her thumb on my clit. She is very good at that, and in no time she has found the rhythm that keeps pushing me onwards. My moans are now a constant stream of sound filling the room. I can hear the wet sounds that her fingers make, moving in and out of me. 

I’m so close to coming, that I forget Tom’s order to stay still. I start riding Mia’s fingers, trying to sink them deeper. She realizes that I’m close, and she sinks a third finger in me, and starts to fuck me in earnest. Her mouth is on my breasts and I feel a stab of pain when her teeth sink into my nipple. 

“Oh, that feels so good,” I moan, my voice choking. 

“Mia, stop”, Tom commands. She obeys immediately and I’m left panting when I feel my orgasm slipping away.

“Not yet, my pet. Remember what I said, I will be in you, when you come the second time.”

I blush; I got carried away and forgot. “I’m sorry, Sir”.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m very pleased that you enjoyed Mia”, he says. His cheeks are flushed and his cock is throbbing wildly. “But now I need to fuck you”.

“Yes, please”, I almost cry with relief. Finally, I can have his cock in me. 

He bends over and releases my hands from the straps. He then takes my hips, and turning me around pulls me on my knees. 

“Spread your legs, dear”, I obey and take a wider position. 

He grabs me by the hair and pulls me up. I’m now on my knees, my back pressed against him, feeling his cock push against my back. 

“Now, listen carefully my pet. I’m going to fuck you now. You’re going to be a good girl and stay on your knees. I want you to come, but only when I say so, do you understand?”

I nod, my pussy throbbing painfully at each of his words. 

“I want Mia to lick your pussy while I fuck you. I want her to suck that sweet plump clit of yours until you come undone”, he growls into my ear. “Will you let her do it?”

“Yes, I’ll let her do it. Sir, please.”

“You like the idea, don’t you”, he chuckles against my neck. “I can feel you tremble.”

At his words, Mia is on her knees and I feel her lips on my pussy. Her tongue slides into my folds, tasting me. Tom pushes me gently forward, until I’m on all fours. With one long thrust, he sinks his cock deep in my pussy. We both moan, his is a deep throaty growl of pleasure. His cock is stretching my pussy and I beg him to go even deeper. Mia’s tongue is swirling on my clit, and Tom starts fucking me. He fingers dig into my flesh as he pounds into me, all gentleness gone from him. Mia’s following the rhythm set by him, as she sucks my clit. 

I’m left helplessly moaning into the mattress, trying to keep still, as Tom keeps driving his cock into me again and again. My whole body is in flames and I can feel the climax fast approaching. 

“Can I come, please, I think I’m going to come.” I blabber breathlessly, trying to fight the orgasm. “Please, Sir.”

“Wait”, he commands.

Tom yanks my hair, tightly fisting a handful. His other arm circles my waist and he pulls me up, pinning me against his thighs. I’m now partly in the air, partly sitting on his thighs, completely helpless and unable to move. He starts thrusting, and from this angle he hits my g-spot every time his cock sinks in. Mia’s lips are back on my pussy, and she’s sucking my clit with force now. 

“Now you can come”, he growls. 

He accentuates his words with a violent thrust, and I come all over Mia’s face, sobbing his name. My walls are convulsing around his cock, and he follows me over. His hips are jerking uncontrollably from the force of his orgasm, when we crash down on the bed.

I must have passed out for a moment. When I gain back my senses, Mia’s gone and I’m safely tucked into Tom’s arms. He is stroking my hair, and humming softly. I look at his face, and feel a wide and stupid grin on my face. I blush and quickly lower my eyes. 

He is laughing softly, “hey, look at me”.

I raise my eyes, and am met with a pair of twinkling eyes. 

“Well, Maggie. That exceeded even my wildest of expectations. You were amazing,” he kisses my nose. 

I look at him, feeling confused. Where did the dominating man go? 

He’s now laughing out loud. “Oh, babe. He’s always there. Usually, he just comes out for sweet and ripe ladies like you.”

I feel a grin split my face. 

“You read my mind again.” 

“I’m sorry, your face is just so extremely easy to read.”

I snuggle against him, feeling content. He continues playing with my hair and humming. 

“Do you by any chance have any gigs fixed for next summer?” he finally says. 

“No, not yet. I was thinking of taking some time off after we wrap here.”

“Well, I spoke with the director of my next film earlier today, and he happened to mention that they are still lacking a chief make-up artist for the shoot”, he nuzzles my neck.

“How would you like a summer job in Ireland?”


End file.
